The keyboard device for computer or electric typewriter in general includes a plurality of Alpha-Numeric keys of square-form keycap. The keycap for some small amount of keyswitches. e.g. the "SPACE bar" key, the "Enter", the "CAPs LOCK" and the "SHIFT" key, have a width multiple to that of the square type keycap. The keyswitch of the type is called as the multiple-width key.
As well known in the arts, the conventional multiple-width key includes a balance lever. Since the multiple-width key has a longer width as mentioned earlier, without the provision of the balance level, the multiple-width key will experience a tilt condition when the finger-tip force is applied at the location other than the center of the keycap. With the balance lever in the multiple-width key, though the fingertip force is applied at the location other than the center of the keycap, no tilt condition is observed. However, to assemble the components of the keyswitch, the dimension tolerance must be provided. Nevertheless, the provided tolerance between different components creates undesired movement or swing of the keycap relative to the horizontal surface. As a result, during the operation of the multiple-width keys, noise due to the reciprocal movement of the keycap is generated.